The Algorithm
by Softdream
Summary: Wouldn't it be great if you could take a test and just be matched with your soul mate... evidently not that great. The girl's matches aren't what they were expecting but what can you do when your dad's the creator and it has a 100% success rate. You suck it up that's what.
1. Chapter 1

**BUBBLES**

What's the algorithm? The one that will tell me who my one true love is? I want to know, even more so now. You see, Today I am 16, and now that I've come of age, I've been given my "suitor". Every year you take a test and then when your 16 –bam! This is the person who you will love forever. I take a deep breath I'm sitting in a waiting room with 100 other girls. All of them are waiting patiently like me for their turn. I'm with my sisters; Blossom I'm not sure needs to worry how she looks her hair and dress lay perfectly. Buttercup won't look in a mirror or admit she's worried at all for that matter. Me? I'm just trying to breathe.

"I wonder what he's good at. Maybe he likes science." Blossom says. Buttercup barely reacts; she looks frozen. I see the number on the wall change. 89. I'm 90. I'm next. Blossom is looking at me when the number switches. I stand and they stand too. "You look beautiful", she says holding me at arm's length so she can check again. Buttercup nods.

"You do." Then they walk with me to the lavender door and I start to feel light headed. I can't stop smiling. How will he look? I imagine a large gorgeous smile and deep beautiful eyes. I imagine big hands and what they may do. Play music. Write stories. My mind is racing. I walk through the door and look back at them for a second before the door is shut.

The hall is lined with body length mirrors and leads straight to another door. I move my blonde bangs a little and touch my soft pigtails. I smooth my white sundress. I wonder if he will be disappointed. I wonder if he will have wanted a girl in a shorter dress or a girl in all black. Or a smart devoted girl like blossom or a sporty effortless laid back beauty like Buttercup. I look at myself and push through the door. My heart drops.

He's standing in a baseball shirt and jeans looking cool and uncaring. He doesn't look particularly happy. But I notice his eyes they're an ocean blue that makes my heartbeat faster and his hands I notice are big and steady looking. Our eyes meet. He smirks. I don't know what to say or do. I just stand there staring. I recognize him not from his face, no from his reputation. While girls usually save themselves for their assigned lover, boys do the opposite and he is known as a particularly dangerous player. Suddenly I feel hot and flushed and I run straight past him out the door. I can't look at him. I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life with him and I can't look at him.

The hall was decorated and he was gorgeous, but I wish there had been someone else standing there. I wish there was a geek or even someone seemingly rude. I trust the system, I'm the daughter of its creator, but how can I trust this. No, there was a mistake. It's unlikely but maybe.

In my car I have to wait for Buttercup and Blossom, it feels like forever. God! It feels like forever. The car is dark; I hit my head on the steering wheel. I picture his face and my stomach twists. Him. Him. Him. I guess right now you're thinking "gosh if it's regular for guys to be players why is she so surprised?" You're imaging something embarrassing happened between us maybe or (if you're really diluted) maybe he raped her. No, sorry to disappoint. The problem here isn't that.

The reason I ran is because that boy's name was Boomer Jojo. He has two brothers, Brick and Butch, and a dad who happens to be my father's rival. I have to say I've always believed in the algorithm. Millions of matches each person satisfied. It matches your physical preferences and mental needs, it's always perfect. But this guy, I knew him shortly in kindergarten, not that we ever spoke. It was around this time the algorithm was getting big. The next year the government had adopted it and it became a birth right.

I hated the Jojo's. Boomer Jojo especially, I remembered his smirk. He had probably enrolled in the algorithm as a joke. He probably enrolled just to get another fucktoy. I was turning red probably. Now you're thinking "really? She hates him because their daddies fight?" Well, kind of yeah. That and I had a small crush on him before he became, you know _the _player. I just, was imaging this knightly guy with cute hobbies and not a walking bone missile. How could we be a match! How could he be my suitor! I hated to admit it but the algorithm was wrong. But do I bite my lip and accept the pairing or destroy all of my dad's hard work.

**BLOSSOM**

As soon as Bubbles left the number changed again. 91, that's me! I glance back at Buttercup, she squeezes my hand as I go through the door and when it is shut I'm all alone in this mirrored hall. I remember what the Professor, my dad, had said, "we added mirrors that reflect light that stimulates happiness." I feel it in my stomach. I'm giddy and smiling so wide I barely glance at the mirrors what I want is behind that door. I'm fast walking my strawberry blonde hair swinging behind me. My pink dress is a blurred image that surrounds me. I barely breathe when I push through the door. No, when I burst through the door ready to take him in. My eyes barely adjust to the dim romantic tea lights in time to see a table—an empty table.

My eyes search the room it's small and romantic and empty. Where is he? The guys are always first. Always waiting. I got the letter! It said I was matched so where was he? He wasn't here.

Then I see a note situated beneath a candle and it kind of makes me want to cry. A note, he left me a note. But I want him. I want to bury my nose in his scent.

_Dear suitor,_

_ So I don't know who you are and you don't know who I am. I'm sure you're standing in the middle of this hall looking pretty nice but sorry. I thought this may be fun but I don't actually believe in the algorithm and I don't believe in wasting my time, but if I didn't do this you'd just never be matched and I don't think it's fair to leave you without explanation so this is it. I feel the algorithm is untested, of course you'll love this person you're told is perfect for you but that's already so biased. It's untested, I mean this is the first generation that we have actually taken all the tests so why would I maybe fall in love with someone who may or may not be my soul mate. Sorry if you're disappointed but that's how I feel and that's why I refuse to participate in this glorified dating service._

_ Sincerely, your "suitor"_

My mouth was hanging open. It had to be. How could this person, my person, call the algorithm untested? I've spent my whole life testing it! I sat down and reread it so many times. I even smelled it, creepy I know. But I was shocked utterly shocked. This was like a slap to the face but what hurt even more was that maybe he had a point. I was matched with him. Me: the person who believes in the algorithm more than anyone else. I read it again and smiled and cried. He likes science though at least I predicted that.

**BUTTERCUP**

I didn't bother dressing up or checking myself. I walked down the mirrored corridor with ease; I had nothing to worry about because this wasn't a first impression. I knew exactly who would be standing there with his cute smile when I opened the lavender door. I had known since the 5th grade. I mean with the algorithm sitting a few steps below my room you think I wouldn't peak? Hell no! I've known who my soul mate was since I first took the test. He's my best friend: Mitch.

He's the average guy with soft brown eyes and course strong hands. He's the guy who I play basketball with after school. He's the guy that has saved his first kiss for his suitor since he knew what kissing was. I imagined just bursting through the door and laying one on him. I'd perfected the image in my mind since middle school and now here it was. I was at the door and I straightened my black hair and applied some chap stick. This was my first kiss. This was it. I remembered Middle school when we really got close. He would always talk about his ideal girl but I already knew. He'd say he couldn't wait to kiss her and id bites my lip so I wouldn't ruin the surprise.

I remembered freshman year when I got my boobs, I tried to seduce him but he took it as teasing. Now he'd know now I could tell him. I was wearing a green baseball shirt and jeans. I thought about dressing girlier but I was showing cleavage so same difference. Well not really but honestly this was more comfortable. I took another deep breath and pushed the door open. It made kind of a windy effect and I knew I looked pretty hot as I stepped into the room catching his warm piercing eyes. They met mine with a smile. His face dropped in a "oh shit she's hot sort of way" and mine dropped in a "oh shit who the hell are you kind of way." It twitched in a "what's happening way "and I pulled up my shirt in an "I can't believe I'm showing this much cleavage to a stranger way".

Yup, a stranger. Admittedly a hot stranger. This guy had styled dark hair and a toned athletic body but it wasn't the toned body I expected. It was silent I looked surprised watching this vaguely familiar guy as he looked me up and down. Where the hell is Mitch?

"Hi." He said. He was sort of dressed up I was not at all.

"Who are you?" I questioned defensively. He laughed in an "I'm trying to ignore the snarl in your voice cuz we are supposed to fall in love, remember?" way. I pulled at my shirt feeling self-conscious.

"I don't have to ask who you are. Middle child of the Utonium family. Hurts you don't recognize me." He was smiling and it was stupid attractive I diverted my eyes so the full effect didn't harm me. I thought of Mitch. He got matched too. Who with if not me! He was probably kissing some other girl right now. He's given away the first kiss I wanted and left me with hottie mcstupid face here. "Hey!" I glanced at the guy. He looked super pissed off but was obviously trying to hide it. I didn't look at him I just felt my stomach knot up more thinking of Mitch.

"Can we do this another day." I mumbled moving to leave. I felt so stupid, I looked like a mess, and he probably thought I didn't care how I looked. Why didn't I check last night, why was the match different?

"Wait what?" He asked jumping to catch me. He wrapped a hand around my wrist. "Just let's talk." He urged. I knew it was unfair. I get paired with this hot guy and I ignore him.

"I'm not up to it. Sorry." I move and I hear "seriously!" in a real pissed off voice behind me. Then I just feel a rush of air and I'm on the ground with him leaning over me. I'm glad I didn't wear a dress because his knee is between my legs, my shirt has fallen so my lacey black bra is showing, and his hand is holding mine over my head.

"You just got here." He breathes seductively onto my neck. I've got that image of my cute first kiss in my head again and it's suddenly replaced by an image of steamy spit swapping on the floor. I struggle beneath him and I see him blush like he suddenly realizes how weird this is. He jumps off me and is blushing wildly. "I'm so sorry!" He pleaded. "I just didn't want you to go. are you okay?" He asked me. I fixed myself and tried not to meet his eyes. I can practically read his mind "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" I turned away realizing I was staring now and I blushed.

"My name's Butch by the way." He told me.

"Buttercup but you already knew that didn't you." We laughed and it dawned on me why he was familiar. "You're Butch Jojo." He smirked.

"Yeah." I struggled not to think of Mitch as we moved from the floor to the table, where the tea lights lit up a couple of hotdogs. Not very romantic but I wouldn't have it any other way. I imagined sitting with Mitch we would have had something like ribs. I liked ribs but hot dogs are my favorite. I mentally slapped myself, I had known Butch for two seconds and already…. He had me acting like a, well a girl. I was swooning inside and bursts of giggles left my lips more than had escaped in months. But I guess I knew there was something to this algorithm before this; I just wondered whom had changed: me or Mitch? I had noticed no difference in our relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

**BLOSSOM**

So on one hand, he obviously didn't want to be found, but on the other hand his name, face, favorite food (which happens to be shrimp scampi, It was on the table), and test answers were just two feet away. I looked at the computer that held the answers I wanted, I wondered if he had been my suitor all along or if in middle school, when I went vegan for a while, I was matched with someone else.

I was staring at the dark screen between glass beakers and laboratory tubing when the professor came in. He had a big smile on his face.

"So, how'd it go?" he exclaimed.

"It didn't." I said wryly. I wondered if he had already talked to Buttercup and Bubbles. Maybe Buttercup, she had seemed quite content on the way home. Well maybe she did she had been quiet but had an air of excitement around her.

"What do you mean?" He sat beside me.

"He didn't show, he left a note saying he didn't believe in the algorithm." I scoffed. The professor was speechless, so he communicated with me in a series of sounds before gathering himself.

"Well he obviously didn't see you! If he had—if he had—" He repeated fiercely. "He doesn't even deserve you! Blow off my daughter! I'm going to have a word with this young man!" He walked to the computer and started feverishly typing. He was going to pull him up. I felt my stomach twist and then I was talking.

"No! Professor, don't." I burst. I couldn't know. Suddenly I realized, I dint want to know who he was. I was afraid to know. What if we were so different we could never work? What if he really did disprove the algorithm?

"What? WHY?!" He whined.

"He has his right to not want to know me." I sighed. My eyes trailed the floor.

"But—"

"No "buts"." I stopped him. He sighed and walked to the door, pausing to say something but thinking better of it and sloshing away. I continued to stare at the computer. I wondered what he looks like. I imagined red hair and kind eyes, those were the preferences I listed on my test for the last few years. He was probably a couple inches taller than me with agile fingers and a sharp, independent mind. I wanted to know him. I wished he had wanted the same.

**BUBBLES**

It was hard to be worried when you aren't sure why you are worrying. Boomer's a 2 girl type of guy; I couldn't imagine that he'd even be upset over one girl ditching him. The sparse amount of times I saw him in the halls he had always been with two girls. One time he had been swaggering out of the bathroom with Princess and two of her friends in tow. They all looked pretty tousled and I could only imagine what had been happening in there.

Buttercup was driving to school, sometimes she'd go really fast as if excited to see Butch, then she'd slow down like she had changed her mind but she never spoke. I couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. Maybe she was apprehensive about being matched to a Jojo like me. From what she told me it went well though.

Then we were parked in the school parking lot, Blossom slid out of the car and mumbled her good byes. Neither of us answered we both just watched her go. With a glance at Buttercup I got out of the car.

I had never taken notice of Boomers schedule and had no idea if he would cross my path today. I wondered if he would want to talk if we did. I had no idea. In my head if I did this to my perfect guy he would track me down and give a speech between breathes (because he had to chase me down or something) he would proclaim that he had a crush on me and we would both cry for whatever reason and kiss dramatically (in the rain).At most I imagined Boomer nudging me and stating "What's your deal?" I didn't know him but in my head he was a man of few words.

I strolled cautiously down the hall, I noticed every couple. I knew every algorithm made couple and they all looked so content. Then at the end of the hall I saw Boomer (he didn't spot me), he was scanning the hall opposite me and talking to Princess, the same Princess the bathroom incident had included. Looking at her now all I could think of was how many times she had had sex with my suitor. I blushed and turned away though they hadn't seen me. I sighed into my locker and tried to calm down. I imagined the rest of the day, I would just see girls who had gone under his wing, and it made me want to vomit.

"Hi." I shrieked. I knew he was there but hearing him talk to me was still startling. I turned to face him slowly. I couldn't meet his eyes. "So, you kind of left me hanging yesterday." I laughed nervously clutching at my books. Princess stood at his side in a skin tight mini skirt and low cut crop top. She was at least a D-cup. I was an A-cup with none of the curves and a peach sweater on.

"Oh." I stared at the ground instead of looking at him.

"Do you want to go on a date or something some time?" I didn't answer him. I didn't know what I wanted. He wanted to go on a date though, that was a good sign he wanted to get to know me better. I looked up at him he was staring down at me. I had never noticed how tall he was. I was 5'3", he must have been at least 5'9". "We could go to a movie." I imagined what he did with other girls at movies. "Or bowling" I bet he took that chance to feel them up. "Or skating". Skating.

"Sure, skating." He looked taken back by my words like he hadn't thought I'd ever talk to him.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow." He said backing away from me with a triumphant smile. Princess latched herself to his arm and gave me a dirty face as they left. I didn't think much of it.

**TOMORROW**

I thought of wearing a skirt, he liked girls like that: Girls with big boobs and miniskirts. I didn't even like him in that way but I wanted him to like me. It was pathetic. In the end I wore grey shorts, a baby blue tank top, and a cardigan. Blossom helped me pick it out, she mostly was making sure I dressed virtuously I think.

"You're going to be okay right? This guy is sort of a player." I shook my head.

"I'll be fine. I have to give him a chance." She didn't look reassured.

"If he tries anything, he is a little bigger than you." _A little._

"I can fend him off." She didn't look reassured. He rang the doorbell at exactly 7 pm and Buttercup answered. She looked at him skeptically.

"Can I come in?" He asked after a moment.

"No." He laughed awkwardly.

"You seemed nicer the way Butch described you." Buttercup suddenly felt flushed at the mention of Butch, she remembered they were brothers.

"Whatever." She mumbled moving aside, Boomer began through the door but Buttercup put her arm out.

"If you do anything to hurt her, I will destroy you." He knew she meant it.

* * *

**Leave a review if you liked it. I kind of like the idea of this story but I'd love any suggestions you guys have. Tell me what you think of the chapter! I think I'm going to shoot for 10 reviews before I update but I'll probably update sooner. I have low standards tbh. Hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

BUBBLES

Skating, okay I could do this, but I couldn't I went into the rink and he was behind me and I didn't want to fall and I didn't want to trip over him. So much could go wrong. He was in a navy t-shirt and he looked so cute and I was painfully aware of his presence right next to me.

We were skating leisurely, not saying anything, but I would feel his eyes on me and knew I had to speak. I really wanted to say something, but he beat me to the punch.

"So, you don't like me." He said. I had hoped for a better topic to start with. "That's fair; I barely noticed you until you were running out on me." He laughed.

"Yeah, that probably didn't make for such a good first impression." I laughed.

"Not at all. I thought your back was pretty adorable."

"Thank god, I always knew the wonder of my backside would bring me good fortune."

"So, me liking you is good fortune?" I blushed.

"I wouldn't say that. More like you not hating me is." I laughed an awkward laugh. He didn't falter though.

"I can't imagine anyone could hate you." He sounded genuine and it made my distrust multiply.

"You'd be surprised." We rolled together at a leisurely pace. Slow enough for me to see the looks that he got and it hit me (nudged really) that he probably had tons of dates here.

"Do you skate a lot? You seem comfortable on wheels." His arm grazed mine on the turn and I tried to not look miserable( I think I wasn't doing an extraordinary job at it though. )

"I did it more when I was younger, then it started becoming more of a hook up spot." I didn't hide the red in my cheeks, though it dispersed as soon as I asked myself one question. _Are you jealous? _No, of a guy I didn't know kissing girls I didn't know. Of course not. _Then mad? _Crazy Talk.

"Yeah it's quite the seedy spot." He chuckled and it was so genuine. "I was here last week actually—with Princess." I nodded. I wondered why he would tell me that I wondered why it bothered me.

"One last hurrah?" I asked with a strained smile, one he didn't pick up on.

"The last of many lasts." He corrected me. "But I'm looking forward to this; we were matched for some reason right?" He tucked his hand into mine and sped up the pace, whisking me around the crowd with expert agility.

"And now as a last last hurrah you plan to kill me!" I screamed, keeping an iron grip on his firm fingers and looking right at his face. He chuckled devilishly and pulled me closer as we came to a spinning, skidding across the room stop.

I held my stomach, a mixture of joy and adrenaline was boiling in there.

"So you figured out my plan? So quickly too." His finger casually swiped a lock of blonde hair from my forehead and he started pulling me toward the exit.

"Well I pride myself on my puzzle solving capabilities." We sank into the aluminum benches and kicked off the skates.

"We will see about that." He said pointedly. "Next date I'll just make you solve a 100,000 piece puzzle."

"And what are you just going to watch me scrape my knees as I assemble it?"

"Hey, I can get down and dirty too." At some point while I had struggled with the laces a nachos Grande had landed on our table and Boomer started picking at it. He dug to the bottom and retrieved a limp cheesy chip. "Better yet I'll get two and we can race." Half his mouth had cheese slipping down the side but he was serious.

"Yeah that sounds like the perfect second date: puzzles, bloody knees, and competition; are you sure you don't have any super powers? You can't see into my very soul?" He looked me in the eyes seductively.

"I just saw your soul," he gushed dramatically with cheese still hanging from his lip. "And it told me you want a kiss!" He came at me with cheese lips and I squealed.

"Ewwwwwwwww, I think you need to see the psychic doctor because that was not at all what I was thinking." He laughed and finally dragged a napkin across his mouth. After that I was sure to be careful about how I enjoyed the nachos.

"Second rejection in two days." He moaned. "I think you are going to ruin my reputation Bubbles." I elbowed him.

"Not my problem." I glanced at him. He was looking suddenly serious.

"It's late, let's get you back home." He didn't touch me in the parking lot or the car, he just made jokes and it was nice. But it was wrong.

"What are your friends like?" I asked. I only ever saw him with girls.

"Well I don't know if you know this." He started. "But most of my friends are girls." I gasped.

"So you mean to say that all those beautiful guys in miniskirts aren't your friends?" Quiet.

"I have my brothers and I have guy friends don't get me wrong but the last year of my life has kind of been dedicated to…. Conquests."

"So you have slept with all those girls. I don't understand why people don't just wait." He shrugged.

"Having your first time with your soul mate seems awful cute, but with us guys we're expected to know what to do when the time comes, and who wants to have their ladies first impression of them be that they're a virgin loser."

"I wouldn't have thought that." I say.

"I know that now." He smiled. "But guys don't really want to masturbate until they meet the one." He looked forward, eyes on the road.

"And what about the girls I always wondered about that."

"Guys think it's hot when a girl has experience, and honestly I think a lot of them were holding out hope I was their suitor."

"So you took advantage of that?"

"Yes."

"And what now that they know you aren't?" He shrugged apathetically and I felt my stomach clench painfully.

"Who says they aren't?" I thought we had a lot of fun. I thought it was going really well. But if I had really thought I would have thought about how he was just using the same shit he used to bed all those other girls on me.

"Oh." My throat tightened and my eyes fluttered dutifully holding back tears. He slugged to a stop at my house and I dragged myself out of his car. I dragged myself into my bed. I dragged tears down my face and whimpers into my pillow. This wasn't even how I thought the worst case would turn out. I imagined him immediately trying to feel me up or looking at other girls.

Come to find out he doesn't believe in the algorithm. He did just want a play thing. And I had fun I had so much fun. I had so much hope. Then a cold idea grabbed hold of me. This could disprove the algorithm. This could ruin my dad.

BLOSSOM

Buttercup had spent every moment she could with Butch, as if to shove it in my face. I had spent every moment I could stare at a blank screen. Who was he? I had to know, but what a bad impression tracking him down would make. Did I care?

My friend list had been shrinking for months as each of my friends met their suitor until I was alone. But it was worth it I was going to meet mine. I hadn't cared while it was happening new couple s always spent a month or so in their honeymoon period, they'd learn everything they could then they would have sex nonstop. From the clipped texts I got from friends of months past that were the general way it went anyway.

Anyway I was lonely and curious so try not to judge too harshly. I found my suitor on the computer and his name was…not listed. I blanched. There was no information on him in the system. Someone, he probably, had deleted all his data. It occurred to me what this meant slowly. He knew exactly who I was.

And then a paper began its descent out the printer, another note.


	4. Chapter 4

BLOSSOM

_Dear Blossom, _

_ I guess you found me out. I know exactly who you are and I also know that you still have no idea who I am. But if you're reading this you've already gone farther than I thought you would. Honestly you seemed like such a goody two shoes as soon as I found out you were my suitor (via the same way I deleted all my info—hacking) I decided to put you to the test. So first task, come as little red to grandmas, house and she'll give you a clue but be warned you'll lose more than a shoe. Avoid the wolves in grandmas, then when the clock strikes 12 you'll be back to riding in your pumpkin, careful not to make an assumption._

_Sincerely, your suitor_

I reread the note about a thousand times, not because the riddle was so complicated, anyone living In Townsville could figure it out, but because it just didn't speak well for his character what the first task was asking me to do.

BUTTERCUP

"Oh no, I loooove couples costumes." Butch smirked at me, looking quite dashing in his prince costume. I was snow white.

"Good." He teased, primping himself in the mirror. "Whens your friend showing up?" Butch asked. I bit my lip.

"I don't know his girlfriend takes forever to get dressed I hear." He slicked his hair back with gel.

"I can't stand girls who do that.

"Well, yeah with two of you, you could never leave the house."

"Ha." I crawled up to the edge of his bed and draped myself over. I missed Mitch's laidback style. I wondered if he missed mine.

BUBBLES

"Are you sure you want to spend Halloween alone?" Blossom asked me, reaching for her keys.

"No go ahead." Blossom was wearing this beautiful Red Riding Hood Costume. Mostly I just saw the long Cape, that was velvety and reached the floor but I caught glimpses of her black corset and while it was much sexier than I'd ever seen her wear she looked amazing. "You've been my life support in this suitor-less time, but everyone needs alone time. To do…. Where are you going again?"

"A party."

"Yeah, not my scene." That was a lie I loved slumber parties, but I don't think they're the same thing.

"Usually not mine either." She stopped at the door and glanced back at me. "I really will stay, just say the word."

"Nope, go ahead." Blossom smiled and shut the door behind her.

I sat in my very realistic teen-aged girl costume and watched a marathon of Halloween Town. It used to be tradition to go to the movies with friends but they were all getting cozy with their suitors right about now.

BUTTERCUP

I had never hosted a party before; my sisters hate that kind of thing and refused to be kicked out while it happened. "What if they get into the lab, everything is glass!" was Blossom's usual reason. For the hour that people had been busting through his door, Butch has been next to me with his arm at my waist, it was nice.

I sipped at my punch while a blonde vampire Butch knew told a story about his last girlfriend. Butch laughed coyly, he had this cute laugh that came with a whistle at the end and his stomach would shake with the effort.

I couldn't help being more focused on the people crowding the living room rather than the story though. I kept my eyes peeled for short brown hair and a tall blonde girl named Cassidy, meanwhile Butch kept his arm anchored at my waist.

I hadn't seen Mitch in a week, the longest time we'd ever been apart and I imagined he too was growing weary of the separation, though he'd never admit it.

"Butts!" I whipped my head and charged out of Butch's grasp and into my best friend's arms.

"Hey!" He was dressed as a pirate and his girlfriend was a mermaid. I shook her hand and said it was nice to see her again. Butch did the same.

Blossom

I had really hoped that Bubbles would have started crying or just given me a reason to sit down and not get up. I was having serious doubts about going to Grandma's House, which by the way, was a strip club, just thought you may want to know. Every Halloween they held an amateurs hour for girls in costume to try it out. Just for funsies. I didn't even know how I was expected to get in, only sixteen, but I walked up to the door anyway and just tried to look brave. A line from the door stretched all the way down the street. Security guards stood at the door and around the parking lot, keeping watch.

"Hey! Little Red!" I met a security guard on my way to the line. "Little reds get in free if they're here to perform." He said and I kind of twitched in a way that was supposed to be a nod and then I walked somewhere and now I'm behind the stage.

"Oooh! Girl, you look young." Another little red had caught sight of me. "They're gonna love you." The woman made me spin for her and then she led me to a line and placed me near the front. I said nothing; all I did was think of ways I could back out of this.

BUBBBLES

"What?"

"Just let me in, you're all alone." Boomer smelled like booze and was in a count Dracula costume and was standing in my doorway.

"That's by choice though." He sighed dramatically and held up a DVD.

"I have cruel intentions!" I'm not sure what reaction he wanted from that phrase but I know that the face I made was not it by the face he made in reaction to the face I made.

"Wouldn't you rather watch a movie with me than alone?"

"No." He frowned and pushed through the door with confidence that could only be given in a liquid form. "I said no." He bounced down onto my couch and pets the spot beside him. I sat far away after throwing a water bottle his way and forcing him to drown half of it.

"What's this about?"

"These siblings make a bet." He whispers through the credits. As the movie starts I see that what he has said doesn't even get the tip of the iceberg. Cruel intentions lives up to its name. I watch in the dark while Boomer snores softly beside me. He's curled up innocently, out like a light.

BUTTERCUP

By the time most people have left conversation has become what words may be heard over lip smacking sounds and moans and I know that Mitch has not been thinking of me. He has been thinking of Cassidy's lips.

"You wanna go to my room?" Butch says against my ear. I nod solemnly.

I imagine my first time in Butch's room, with all the mirrors he has it'd have to be in complete darkness, and his room is always freezing. It's not ideal.

"Wanna watch a movie or something?" He flops onto the mattress with a groan; I can tell it's not a genuine offer.

"Yeah, what's that movie with the ghost?" I climb on him and we lay back to back on the silky green sheets.

"That's every movie."

"Oh yeah."

BLOSSOM

Back stage is small and I heard they stopped admitting girls after me, so there are 14 little red riding hoods and they all plan on being seminude in a room full of men in a little while. I plan on being seminude in a room of men.

Why am I doing this? Who would want to meet a pig that made them do this? In the hazy lowlight of backstage I keep wondering this and don't know why I'm still here.

The first red riding hood pushes onto the stage and I hold my breathe. The music blares and the girl looks confident and beautiful. Men cheer at her whipping her long dark hair and grinding onto the pole. It's like I forget where I am in the roar of the crowd and I just keep getting pushed forward as other girls make their way onto the stage. A blonde goes completely topless, which she can do because she has really large ones.

Looking down, i feel like my a cups are an embarrassment. Now the girl swaggers into the crowd, hips swaying, and runs her hands over a mans shoulders before grinding into his jeans. I notice none of these guys have even dressed up. The man keeps his eyes glued to her topless torso and drunkenly feels her waist. His hands wander up her body though. Steadily inching toward her boobs. She keeps moving them down though until he becomes too bold and she decides to leave.

"No! Little red!" He whines. He stands and brazenly cups her tits. I hear a gasp, and i would of heard a loud smack too, but over loud hoots that isnt possible. Security drags him out. "You bitch! Don't be a cock tease if you don't want it!"

I watch each red riding hood remove their hood and smile and dance, each is so light and confident. Right now I feel like a brick is tied to my head and if I wasn't paralyzed I would of run. The club seems to of forgotten the mans outburst. This is fun for everyone else here. I don't even know for certain why I'm here.

Does he want to know how I look in skimpy dress? Is this a confidence thing? Does he just want to know if I will do it? I have a lot of questions and as I answer each it becomes clear I will not be going out onto the stage. A blonde is grinding onto a lucky man as I exit the stage and enter the night air.

It's cold compared to the steamy packed building. My shoes click on the ground and my long cape does little to shield against the wind. It gets thrown behind me and I try to hold it close.

"Woah! Little red where are you going? Grandma's house is right there!" A cold washes over me, more intimate than the frigid air at the sound of that voice. I recognize him as the bold man from inside the club.

He kicks an empty beer bottle and leers toward me. I walk faster.

"Come on! If you were scared of wolves you shouldn't be in the woods!" He's catching up to me, I can smell him. If I scream who will hear me. I hope there is still security at the door, the bulk of them have escaped the night, and piled into the club.

Though there are more pressing issues I can't help but think about the note-_ avoid the wolves in grandmas. _Funny, I thought that was what I was doing by leaving. The drunk takes hold of my arm and I turn around slowly. He looks lazy and wild, taking in my body.

"You have less tit than what i'm used to but you're a tight little thing." He grins down at my legs, only covered by sheer stockings and a garter belt. "Bet you got a tight little ass too, huh." he's got a tight grip on my arm, I can see it leaving a bruise.

"Please let me go." I say. My words go unnoticed he rubs rough fingers over my shoulder and i physically cringe.

"Don't be a bitch." His hand reaches toward my breasts and i react. I punch him—in the face. I punch him in the face.

"Oh, little red." He groans holding his nose. "I was just trying to be nice!" His fingers reach for me again, and I run. "You are rude!" He growls taking a fistful of my cape I spin around and this time I rip off my heel and drag it across his cheek, eliciting a, ear shattering scream. I run with him cursing behind me. He has blood all over his face and holds up my shoe like a mad man. "Not cool little red! You bitch!"

When I make it to my car, I can't settle; adrenaline is burning my veins. I throw the other shoe into the back and drive.


	5. Chapter 5

BUBBLES

Never in a thousand years would I have thought I'd be waking up in the morning in the arms of Boomer Jojo, not even when I found out he was my suitor. His arm is thrown over my shoulders and my head is under his chin, nestled perfectly.

I don't even remember him touching me last night, in fact there was a pillow separating us. Now however, we are spooning on the couch. Boomer gently repositions himself when I get up, but all the same I am easily replaced by a throw pillow.

Blossom, the person who woke me up in the first place, gives me a questioning look that I answer with a questioning shrug.

"What happened last night?" Its 9am, Blossom pulls out a pan for eggs and bacon. I'm on a search for the whisk.

"I don't know how _that _happened, but he came over drunk and wanted to watch Cruel Intentions."

"And you guys got all snuggly when you fell asleep?"

"Maybe. It was late and dark. I don't remember ever touching him though." She peeks at him with eggs in hand.

"Why'd he come over though?"

I don't know?! I don't get him. We seem to have a good date then he ruins it because he doesn't believe in the algorithm or probably he just wants to keep his harem." I swirl the egg yolks together and try to stop the sinking feeling in my stomach.

"Well, generally people are most truthful when they're drunk out of their head." She cracks another egg.

"I'm glad he sincerely wanted to watch pseudo-porn with me—or next to me. He fell asleep."

"Maybe he just likes the movie and thought you'd like it too." I shake my head. Next to me, blossom plucks the popping bacon from the pool of oil and then the door shuts. I look at the couch to see that Boomer has left.

"Do you think he heard us?"

BUTTERCUP

Waking up with Butch is nice. He doesn't put a shirt on and he calls me beautiful when I wake up in his shirt and pajama pants. He has a plate of French toast and sausage already set out for me. I don't know when he had time to make it. He sits with his arm around me and we laugh about the cartoons that are on.

"I miss Yu-gi-oh. Does that make me a total nerd?"

"No, it makes 10 year old you a total nerd."

"When I was 10 Yu-gi-oh was completely totally the coolest thing ever though."

"So, having a MySpace isn't cool now either. You have to learn from experience."

"I don't care, I miss it." I laugh and watch the watered down Pokémon the kids of today have to deal with. He steals a sausage from my plate and I think that we have barely known each other for a month. He's erasing years of my life, erasing Mitch, but you have to learn from experience.

"Hey, dude help me out." The blonde vampire from last night leans in the door way. He glances my way and mumbles a polite "Hey Buttercup".

"What?" Butch devours more and more sausage, but his French toast is so good that I ignore it.

"What's it mean if you go to a girl's house drunk and you don't do anything?"

"What did you do?"

"I might have watched some of a movie. Mostly I slept on her couch."

"It means she has one hell of a comfy couch."

"No." I elbowed Butch. "Means that you were at a boring ass party and had to go anywhere else." Boomer smirked.

"But like, I could have called up Princess and had a booty call."

"Who says you didn't have a booty call. You were ground to face drunk."

"She did this morning."

"Maybe you just would rather hang out with her than Princess. "

"You are most truthful when drunk."

"But I didn't even try to sleep with her."

"Maybe you just don't think she's attractive like that."

"You are most truthful when you're drunk."

"Stop that." Butch looked up at me indignantly and confiscated my plate of breakfast food.

"Maybe, why else would I go so long without trying to sleep with her?" He laughed awkwardly and backed out of the room.

Butch and I were back to watching Pokémon. But I wasn't thinking of Yu-gi-oh or any other cartoon. I was thinking about what Boomer said. Why hadn't Butch tried anything? It's been at least a month or something. We've barely kissed. Most couples were in the rabbit stage. Mitch and I would be in the rabbit stage.

I glance at Butch, who has eyes glued to the television and scoot a little closer. He casually drapes his arm over my shoulders and lays back. Does he not see me like that, I think. The first thing I thought when I saw him was how amazing he looked, but what if he doesn't think I'm sexy. He could just see me as a bro. That's how he acts.

"Hey I'm going to head out." He barely looks up.

"Do you need a ride? We came in my car." I bite my lip; I was trying to get away from him.

"I can take her." Brick, Butch's older brother peaks in through the door. "I was just about to ask you if you needed anything from the store."

BLOSSOM

The last thing I want to think about is last night. I lost some really cute heels and figured out that my Suitor is a huge penis. I probably should have got that from when he left a note for me instead of coming but I held out hope.

I pack my skanky costume into a box, as not to have to see it, along with the notes and shoe that has lost its soul mate. Thinking about last night makes me sick, honestly. Thinking of what I almost did, and what that man wanted to do.

I keep remembering his face; not exactly discernible in the low light of the club and the moon considering he was wearing what I now realize was a mask. It didn't matter until it did and now it does. He had black messy hair, and looked like he was tinged green.

I can't figure out my suitor's plan. Making me go to the club, I can't find any reason that isn't completely disgusting.

I go down to the kitchen to get some milk. There is no milk, it's not a big deal but I feel like the universe itself orchestrated this milk shortage just to make my life that much worst.

"Hey Bloss!" Buttercup comes into the kitchen.

"Hey, how was your Halloween? Did you go trick or treating and pick up any milk per chance?"

"No, the house where everyone was dressed as cows ran out." She stole some bacon from earlier that morning.

"If you need to go to the store, I'm actually going now. Carpool?" A red head stands behind Buttercup.

"This is Brick, he's Butch's brother." He holds out his hand and formally introduces himself. "Boomer Jojo. First, born Jojo brother." I had forgotten that Buttercup's and Bubble's matches were related. For a second I entertain the idea that maybe this cutie in front of me is my suitor, but then I remember that that would make this cutie in front of me a huge jerk, so I dump that thought.

"Yeah, let me put a coat on. A house without milk has all dry cereal!" I joke, but then I realize it's a bad one and walk faster.

We walk through the store and instead of an actual cart he holds a carry around basket. During the 2 minute drive I learned that he likes science and we begin to talk about stem cells. Stem cells in organs, for the skin, and healing, stem cells in the lab, stem cells as a home remedy.

He's funny and cute and has adorable scruff around his jaw, a bristling beard. When I pick up the milk and as we go through check out I keep wondering who his match was.

"I'm glad you don't have to suffer through dry cereal." He jokes.

"There are worst fates." Another 2 minute ride and I have to go back inside. "Do you want to come in for some 2% milk?" He smiles and leans into me. Too close. Lately since the match I've been noticing all the couples in the rabbit stage, and with this nerd so close to me, I find myself wanting to just grab his face and smush it against mine.

"You know there was this study, it was about why people kiss and they found that it's useful in determining genetic compatibility."

"Through saliva?" I ask. Trying to act normal even though he just brought up kissing and I can't keep my gaze from wandering back to his lips.

"Yeah. The algorithm takes genetic compatibility into account, right?"

"It's a factor in physical attraction." I shake my head and bite my lip and look down at my hands.

"Well, can you help me with a study of my own?" His hand hooks around my cheek, bringing my eyes up to his. He smiles at me and I lean closer and closer until we're so close. Why aren't we kissing?

"Smell is also a factor in determining compatibility. I actually saw that on buzz feed." He smiles and lays a kiss on the side of my mouth.

"Maybe that's why I find myself wanting to get closer to you." He says and swipes his thumb over my cheek like a little massage. I laugh.

"Maybe." Then his phone rings, and he scrunches up his face and sighs. I pull back nervously. Like I'm not sure if I want to, but I know I should. "I'll see you around." I tentatively open the door and step out.

"I hope so, I've been waiting for my match for half a year at least, and honestly I'm done waiting." We look at each other uncertainly before I shut the car door. He waits for me to go inside before driving off with a wave.

I sink to the floor once I close my bedroom door, and just kind of kick around happily. There's a lot of 'what ifs' but I'm done waiting too.


	6. Chapter 6

BUBBLES

I shove my books into my bag quickly; my heart is beating so fast you would think a lion just turned the corners. Instead it's Boomer I see out of the corner of my eye. He's got princess on his arm and is laughing at something.

I've never been so desperate to get to the locker rooms, for one, they smell like sweat and secondly, I saw a roach crawl into a locker last week and am not convinced it ever left. Right now, however, I sling my bag over my shoulder and fast walk to the double doors leading to sanctuary.

We hadn't talked since Halloween, and I didn't exactly plan on doing so. It wasn't a smart plan, but what I did next couldn't be called smart either. Heather Monaco, Princess's best friend and Boomer's favorite person to make out with underneath the stairs is approaching. There's no reason to panic. There's no reason to jump into the nearest classroom and hide, but I do both.

I don't come out of hiding until the bell rings. Then I have to haul ass to get into my PE uniform. A few people are still leaving; by the time I get my locker open I'm alone. There are stupid people in the world, and I am one of them.

I feel my hands go up to my face and I sink into the bench and curl up. Heather Monaco is one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen. Her locker is right next to me and she has bigger breasts than I could ever dream of. She's got long dark hair and blue eyes and an edgy sense of style.

I've never thought Boomer could be my suitor because he has so many better choices. I'm short and lack any type of grace. I freak out easily and I run away from my problems. I'm crying now, I feel tears cross my face in a hot stream and just want to wail until my throat is bruised.

Seeing him with other girls everyday kills me. Princess is tall and has so much money, she can give Boomer everything. I just wish he'd leave me alone, I don't dare wish he'd pick me but the least he could do is not look at me or talk to me or take me on perfect dates or bring me perfect movies to watch.

Thinking that he's my perfect match isn't hard. I'd spent little time with him and he's everything I could have asked for, but I'm not everything he wants. I'm not enough.

The door opens and I hear footsteps, so I quickly wipe away the trail of tears marking my face and hide inside my locker. By now I'm about 10 minutes late to class, I'm not sure there's any reason to even go.

"Hey." A chill runs down my side at the sound of his voice. I pull my head out of my locker and meet his face hoping I'm not all red and puffy.

"Heather already left." I tell him.

"Yeah, uh I heard someone crying and—is it my fault? Are you crying because of me?" Its quiet I have no idea what to say.

"Why were you outside the girl's locker room?" More quiet. He walks closer and I avert my eyes. "You should go." He doesn't say anything just puts his hand on my cheek and kisses me. I'd like to say I kept my cool but I didn't, I wrenched myself out of his grip and slapped him, leaving a raging red mark across his cheek.

"Sorry. I'm so sorry." Boomer cupped his cheek and stumbled backward.

"What the hell! What are you trying to do Boomer! You never talk to me, we aren't even friends! Stop showing up at my house doesn't just act like you know me when it's convenient for you!" I sneered. "Do you even know what a total dick you are being?"

"You run away every time you see me. Don't act like—"

"Oh so now that you've got me cornered instead of actually asking to me you decide you'd rather just make out. You are so selfish!"

"I know. I know I am, but whenever I'm with you its fun and I like it and I'm sorry but—"He pulled me into him again, this time with an iron grip and buried his face into the nape of my neck. "I like you, and you're different than the type of girl's I know." He was hugging me gently and protectively. I rest my head on his shoulder and felt my body meld with his.

"Hey Boomer! I saw you come in." Boomer stiffened at Heather's voice and quickly pushed me away. "Oh I knew it." Heather came around the corner already pealing her top off. "Quickie?" She leaned in to him and casually laid a kiss on his mouth. It was so natural like she'd done me a million times before.

Boomer's hands automatically held her lips and he fell into the kiss, neither of them seemed to even notice me. I felt heat crawl up my face I left, not bothering to close my locker.

"Bubbles no wait!" I heard Boomer rush after me.

"Bubbles?" I turned and Heather and Boomer were both standing behind me. "That's the girl you got matched with right? She's so tiny." Heather looked at me as if for the first time. Boomer just stared at me with wild eyes and I thought how stupid I had been. Heather massaged Boomer's shoulder and he continued to say nothing. I left and found a place to cry at home.

BLOSSOM

"What kind of a jerk even does that?" Bubbles raved for the fifth time that evening. I was really beginning to be grateful my suitor never showed up.

"Hey, you are beautiful, and there are tons of people that are still single."

"I've never heard of an algorithm couple having these problems. Why is it just us?" I shook my head; it was hard to seem at all upset when Brick was coming in half an hour for our first date.

"Maybe it's for the best." She stayed curled around a throw pillow. I wonder if she knew it was the same on Boomer had slept with.

"It's definitely for the best."

"Hey will you go out to my car and get my gloves from the backseat?" I asked. Bubbles tumbled onto the floor with a groan but managed to drag her out the door as well. I was wearing a flouncy skirt and an infinite scarf, all the girly fashionable clothes I could fit into one outfit.

"Blossom, what's this?" Bubbles stood in the door way with a face like ash. In her hand was a note, I'd never seen it before but I could guess. "Why didn't you tell me you were talking to your suitor?"

_Dear Blossom, _

_I'm sure this night was a surprise to you in more way than one, but let me reassure you that you never would have got hurt. That man was an actor I hired to test you. 1. I wanted to see how independent you were. Was finding your match enough to make you do something so against your beliefs? 2. I wanted to see how strong you were. You proved you could definitely take care of yourself. I really have never believed in the algorithm, but I find myself wanting to meet you more and more. Come to the high school in a week at 7:30. I'll be waiting. _

Bubbles looked over my shoulder while I read it and after when I looked at the clock I saw that it was 7.

"Are you going to go? That's today right?" I nodded my head; the note had been under my gloves all this time.

"He had to test me?"

"Oh come on you have to go!"

"What about Brick?"

"Don't you want to know? My suitor sucks but at least I know." I stared down at the note.

BUTTERCUP

Another night with Butch's arm around me, I glanced up at him, so aware of our bodies. I had a plan, but what if the end result was bad. What if he kicked me out?

"Hey."

"Hey." He dropped his head onto mine lovingly.

"Why haven't you kissed me?" That got his attention.

"What? What do you mean?" Butch pulled back and his emerald eyes caught mine.

"Am I not—like—attractive to you?" He looked at me speechless.

"You really think that's possible?"

"Why haven't we even kissed?" He didn't answer my question; he knocked me down and pressed his lips over mine. I could felt his breathe on my skin and shivered. I reached my hands over his back feeling each muscle and enjoying his lips on mine. His tongue met mine and I felt his hand reach into my shirt.

He massaged my breasts and bit my lip; his fingers touched me like none had done before. I didn't know anything could feel like this, so intimate and warm. I ran my hands in his hair and moved to kissing my neck then he was gone for a second, pulling off my shirt.

"You're so beautiful." He breathed, his breathe bouncing off my neck, and his hands swept down to my ass and stroked my hips. Then his kisses became gentle, tentative, and he pulled away. His face was as flushed as mine. "I need to tell you something, it's about your sister." Something about his eyes made my stomach tumble and my throat burn.

* * *

**Leave a review, I love reading them. Tell me which couple you like reading the most its hard to choose who's story to focus on when i don't know who you guys like the most.**


	7. Chapter 7

BUTTERCUP

"How could you keep something like this from me?" I had never run faster in my life, I'm pretty sure I kicked Boomer on my way out the door, but he was on my toes.

"I didn't know. I knew the guy was weird but I didn't know until just now. I had got a text from him like a week ago. I just put it gather." Butch slide out of the driveway like hot oil. My mind was racing I had no idea where they could be. My fingers felt too slow, flying across he keypad.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _No answer. "Why isn't she answering?"

"I don't know! I didn't realize he was going after your sister. I thought it was money."

"And that makes it okay!"

"What did you want me to do Buttercup?" He drifted around the corner and skidded into my driveway. I jumped out before the car stopped, leading to some vertigo, but I bound up the steps like a maniac.

"Bubbles! Bubbles!" The house was empty. I had no idea where anyone was.

"Did you find her?" Butch stood in the doorway.

"No, I guess you did a perfect job." I pushed past him and with my own keys in hand. I had to find them.

"I'm sorry! We'll find them." I gave him one last glanced before pushing into my car, adrenaline and rage meddling in my veins. It acted as a great guard to keep all my fear away.

BUBBLES

The doorbell rings and I answer, wondering what Blossom forgot, when I open the door, however it's not Blossom. "Brick. I'm so sorry. Blossom already left." He raised an eyebrow; he was all dressed up with flowers and a tie.

"Where? I said I was going to pick her up." I chewed my lip, not wanting to be the one to have to explain this.

"I don't know. She had to meet someone."

"Oh, I get it." He stared at his shoes and turned away. He looked a lot like a lost puppy. "Can you just give these to her?" He seemed to remember the bouquet of daisies and thrust them toward me. How he and Boomer could be related was beyond me.

"Got it." I gingerly plucked the plastic wrapped foliage from his hand.

"Do you know if the guy is cuter than me?" He joked.

"Haven't met him. He's um—"I hesitated at the word. Maybe it would be a betrayal to my sister but he was just such a nice guy. "He's her suitor." Brick's face seemed to shatter.

"That can't be right."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm her suitor."

BUTTERCUP

_Keep her there. _The last text Butch received on Halloween. From whom I do not know, but according to Butch no one good.

_He kidnapped my dad I had no choice! _I thought of all the time I spent at Butch's house. Yet, I'd never met the eccentric Jojo father, I thought of how Butch never touched me. Why would he if he was only around me to keep me away from my family. He never actually liked me.

The thoughts kept filling my head, mingling into a thick fog with the worse thoughts of why he had to keep me away. _He made Boomer do something to the algorithm results but I don't know what, he wouldn't tell anyone of us the full plan. _

I thought every shady place in town my sister's might be lured to, but I honestly didn't know. We used to stay home together for fun. Blossom's phone went to voicemail again, then the professor's. I had a vague memory of him giving the details of a trip to California for a science fair.

* * *

**Sorry for the super short chapter, I'm just tired tonight. So, maybe i should stop writing chapters at 2am. Anyway, review with what you think is up and what you thought would happen. I'd love to know. Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

BUBBLES

"Kidnapped?!" Butch, brick and Buttercup filled the living room. Buttercup had tumbled in after Brick showed up and now everyone was panicking and it was all so confusing.

"Yeah. God, I'm so sorry I never thought he would take it this far." Butch buried his face in his hands and Buttercup moved to comfort him before remembering her anger.

Instead she asked "Who?", and Butch just started shaking his head again. Brick suddenly looked furious. This whole time he was just confused, but now he seemed to really grasp the situation.

"I bet I know who. It's that punk friend of yours. Isn't it." Butch nodded. Meanwhile Bubbles and Buttercup were still lost.

"Okay so the person she's meeting isn't her suitor and she isn't answering her phone. Let's go." Bubbles marched towards the door and Buttercup grabbed her wrist.

"Go where. We don't know where—"

"The school. I found the note. He said to meet him at the school."

"Why didn't you say so?" Buttercup rushed through the door and the boys followed. The school was closed. A large gate kept it so.

"Where would they meet? Just in the front?" Brick asked.

"She wouldn't jump the fence. Let's check the field." They split up and Bubbles found herself and Buttercup shining a light on the field. Blossom never came here, but maybe she did tonight. The boys had gone off to check the back for a way in.

"He never liked me." Buttercup whispered. "I know this isn't the time to bring this up but—"Buttercup covered her face. Her body shook and she was wiping tears from her eyes. "But I liked him. Why'd I have to like him? I never told you but I checked my match every year. It was never him." She shook her head fiercely and bubbles took her into a hug. "It was always Mitch and I was just starting to accept that it was him and now…"

"And now we find out it was all a lie a part of an elaborate plan. God, they probably want the algorithm. The professor was too hard to get so they did this." Buttercup wiped her face and fell into post-cry hiccups.

"This could be bad." Bubbles shook her head to agree.

"Shh." They crouched behind the benches. A light shone through the trees and was fast approaching. "Do you think they saw us?" Buttercup didn't answer she just ducked lower. Bubbles heart was thumping out of her chest. Her neck was cold and her jaw was clenched so tight she thought she might die. The light flashed around like they were looking for something, and then Bubbles had a hand clasped around her mouth and she freaked out. She thrashed around trying to see her captor.

"Calm down." She turned to see Boomer. "What are you doing here?" His face was close and for a second she remembered that today they kissed. Her eyes unconsciously drifted o his lips.

"I could ask you the same thing. What are you—"His hand was over her mouth again. She noticed that Buttercup was next to her and then her attention drifted back to Boomer. Somehow she had ended up falling from a crouch to a sitting position on his knee.

"Stay here and stay quiet. You don't want him to hear you." Boomer let go and walked around the benches. "Hey!" The flashlight turned on Boomer and he shielded his eyes. Bubbles started a list of all the reasons she shouldn't trust Boomer.

BLOSSOM

"Let me out!" Blossom shuddered to think she had been tricked so easily. She had come to meet her suitor and instead found herself locked in the science lab. Her hands and feet were bound to the chair and she had spit out the gag. She breathed raggedly. Adrenaline rushed with nowhere to go. She tried to look for a way out but it was too dark to see anything but black blob shapes. "Please! Let me go!" She screamed but there was no one there to hear her.

She had arrived at the front of the school and a note had been taped to the gate. _Go to the science lab at the end of the hall. _I had jumped the gate, and walked to the third floor. The science lab had the only open door in the building. She went in and got jumped. Needless to say she was not expecting this.

BOOMER

I could feel her eyes on me, though that's probably impossible and despite the immediate danger we were all in all I could think of was the fact that she was watching me.

"Look who owns a watch." His voice was clear though the bright light made it impossible for him to see the voice.

"Yeah thanks." Where's my dad. You said if I had Princess change hack the system you'd let him go."

"_Tsk tsk tsk. _You fulfilled your half true. But your bro dint. Therefore, you just got to wait_". _I ground my teeth.

"What do you even want?"

"You wouldn't have to worry if you did your half the deal rite."

"What are you talking about?"

"I didn't want to be matched with Blossom and your screw up has complicated my plan." He moved the light down so I could see his face. A red gash marked his cheek. "Look what that fucking bitch did! I thought she'd do anything if her suitor asked. Guess I was wrong. So now we really have to do this the hard way." I cocked an eyebrow.

"Blossom did that? What exactly did you ask her to do? And why would she even come if she already hates you enough do that."

"Don't worry about what that bitch thinks." I flinched at the way he spat the word.

"What are you going to do?"

"To her?" He chuckled but it sounded closer to a growl. The longer I stood in his presence the more y stomach twist and knotted. I

"Well then what's the plan? Why did you call me out here again?"

He smirked. "I need that chick again. I need a good distraction." I nodded. All I could think of was Bubbles. I needed to lead him away from here. But I couldn't move my legs.

"What do you want me to do? I'm still paying Princess back for that favor."

"Well you'll get another if you want to see your daddy again." I scoffed. He came closer and handed me a slip of paper. Then he left.

I stood stiff as a board until I could no longer see the glow of his flash light.

BUTTERCUP

His face and what they said left me cold. I couldn't move because I knew him. I knew the psycho who kidnapped Blossom. Ace. He used to be friends with Mitch. We all used to be friends back in Middle school. Ace freaked out and tried to kill Mitch. He was suspended. I never thought of him much after that.

Now he has Blossom.

"What did he ask Blossom to do?" Bubbles asked. She didn't take her eyes off of Butch. She stood still watching Ace leave.

"Something disgusting I bet. In Middle school." The words fell off my lips. I had never told Bubbles about the incident. Mitch was the only one who knew.

"What?"

"I knew him in middle school. He probably thought she'd send naked pics so he could blackmail her with them. Something like that." I hoped Bubbles didn't notice the dry flavor my voice had taken on.

BOOMER

My debt to Princess would only grow like this. I trudged behind the bleachers where both girls were still crouched. Bubbles was staring at me as I approached and I felt my stomach harden. She probably hated me. I kissed her. Was that her first kiss? Then I kissed another girl right in front of her.

"He's gone." I mumbled. Bubbles stood up. She stared at the ground instead of me.

"What's he going to do to her?"

BLOSSOM

"I'm going to untie you." I jumped at the voice.

"Who?" smooth hands tickled my wrists and the ropes fell. I moved to untie my feet and another person walked in.

"Okay Bitch." It was too dark for him to see and there was enough time for Brick to hide before the lights clicked on. "You actually got your ropes off. Well go ahead and untie yourself." I finished pulling my feet loose and then I sat staring at him. His wound had healed a bit, and I recognized him as Ace. A boy Buttercup knew in Middle School. He got suspended for fighting Mitch. No one knew what it was over. Buttercup refused to tell me.

He looked me up and down lecherously. "Funny only one family member got a body." He referred to my boobs. Buttercups were much bigger but I thought mine suited me. "This is fine. You'll look much sexier when you're wearing this." He tossed me a red lacy bra and panty set.

"I'm not putting that on." I noticed the camera peeking out of his bag for the first time. Then my attention was drawn to the gun.

"Not a question bitch." I wished Brick would tackle him but also hoped he wouldn't because that was a good way to die. He watched me slide off my underwear and change my bra, all while keeping my clothes on.

"You thought you were meeting your suitor and this is what you wear?" He picked up my pink bra and shook his head. Ace walked behind me and slowly pulled my scarf over my head. Then came my sweater. I shivered when my skin met the air.

"I guess these do suit you." He commented holding my breast in his hand and massaging my nipple. I felt the gun on the back of my head. "Get out of the skirt and let's start." I couldn't see Brick and I hooped he couldn't see me. I blew him off and here's what I get. Why was Ace doing this? He wasn't my suitor I knew that much, but why go through so much trouble. He snapped a picture of me and I began to cry. I tried to hold it in but it was no use. "I was just going to take the pictures but if you continue to look so sexy I'll have to take more.

I was more scared than I'd ever been, but Brick was here. Won't let him hurt me I thought. But I wondered how bad this would actually get. The pictures Ace had already taken were already pretty good blackmail. "Hold up. I got to get more film. Not like you're heading anywhere with no keys or clothes. He snickered on his way out.

"Put this on." Brick was next to me and I shoved his hoodie over myself. It was the same red as the set I was wearing. He took my hand we walked cautiously to his car. He locked the door and I cried. I had been crying for at least 10 minutes now. I saw no end in sight.


End file.
